MY WIFE
by Desta Soo
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH!] Tentang Jongin yang mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan istrinya setelah hari pernikahan mereka berlangsung karena suatu alasan, hingga akhirnya perkataan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaan sang istri yang mengajaknya untuk bercinta. [ Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo / GS FANFICTION / LONG-ONESHOOT ]


**"MY WIFE"**

 **by : Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Rate : T+ - M  
**

 **Length : ONESHOOT!**

 **Warning : GENDER SWITCH, CERITA PASARAN & Typos!  
**

 **Summary : Tentang Jongin yang mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan istrinya setelah hari pernikahan mereka berlangsung karena suatu alasan, hingga akhirnya perkataan dari Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaan sang istri.. "Jika memang kau tidak mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana, maka bercintalah dengan ku sekarang Kim Jongin!"-Kyungsoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desta Soo Present~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah gereja mewah yang berada dipusat kota Seoul yang sekarang ini tengah digunakan untuk sebuah resepsi pernikahan, sudah terlihat banyaknya tamu undangan yang menanti kedatangan pengantin wanita yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki gereja menuju altar yang sekarang sudah berdiri seorang pastur dan juga mempelai pria disana.

Kim Jongin, pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan itu tersenyum sangat manis saat melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan sebuket bunga mawar yang juga berwarna putih berada ditangan kirinya tengah berjalan menuju altar ditemani sang ayah yang juga ikut berjalan disamping wanita itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut mempelai wanita setelah keduanya tiba didekat tangga altar.

"Aku serahkan puteri tersayangku pada mu, Kim Jongin." kata Do Minjoon selaku orang tua dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada Minjoon sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kepada pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu. Minjoon berjalan kesisi kanan altar untuk mendengarkan janji suci puteri tersayangnya Do Kyungsoo dengan Kim Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Kim Jongin, bersediahkan Anda menerima Do Kyungsoo menjadi istrimu dan berjanji setia mengabdikan diri kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, diwaktu sehat dan sakit, serta mau mengasihi dan menghormati dia sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia." jawab Jongin mantap dan tegas. Sang pastur beralih pada mempelai wanita.

"Do Kyungsoo, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Jongin sebagai suamimu dan setia mengabdikan diri kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, diwaktu sehat dan sakit, serta mau mengasihi dan menghormati dia sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum saat sang pastur dihadapannya mengesahkan perkawinan mereka yang juga merubah status kehidupannya menjadi seorang istri sekarang ini.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berciuman didepan seluruh tamu undangan yang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah disertai siulan menggoda dari teman-teman kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba dikediaman keluarga Do setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka selesai satu jam yang lalu. Keduanya kini tengah berada didalam kamar pengantin mereka setelah memasuki ruangan itu beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Jongin, bisa bantu aku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dibelakang punggung berusaha melepas resleting gaunnya yang tidak bisa ia capai.

Jongin yang telah selesai melepaskan dasi dan juga jasnya segera menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu membantunya untuk melepaskan gaun putih yang melekat ditubuh wanita cantik yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Apa kau lelah, hm?" tanya Jongin setelah berhasil menurunkan resleting gaun berwarnah putih itu hingga pinggul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya menyenderkan punggungnya pada bagian depan tubuh Jongin dengan kedua mata yang terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut datar Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"Jongin..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kita akan melakukan _nya_ malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo masih pada posisinya.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tau kau sangat lelah hari ini karena berdiri berjam-jam lamanya untuk menyapa banyaknya tamu yang datang diacara pernikan kita dengan menggunakan _heels_ setinggi itu, jadi lebih baik kita lupakan hal _itu_ dulu dengan beristirahat saja malam ini, oke?" ajaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membuka matanya sebelum membalik badan untuk mencium bibir Jongin beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena banyak mengeluarkan keringat hari ini.

.

.

.

Masa cuti Jongin dikantornya hanya berlaku dua hari saja. Pria tan itu sengaja bekerja lebih cepat dari jadwal cutinya dengan alasan bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dalam minggu-minggu ini ketika Kyungsoo bertanya pagi tadi setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti karena ia tau posisi Jongin adalah direktur utama di Kim Corp yang berada di Seoul.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan dari pintu berwarna coklat kemerahan itu membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang tengah ia baca menjadi kesumber suara.

"Masuk!" seru Jongin yang kembali membaca berkas dihadapannya sebelum menggoreskan tinta pena ditangan kanannya berupa sebuah tanda tangan dibagian bawah pojok kanan lembaran kertas itu sendiri sebelum beralih pada lembar berikutnya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?" tanya pria yang baru masuk itu.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebelum membungkuk hormat pada ayah mertuanya itu.

"Silahkan duduk, ayah." kata Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk ikut bergabung dengan ayah mertuanya disofa berwarna hitam yang ada diruangannya.

"...Tidak biasanya ayah datang kemari seperti ini, apakah ayah memilik suatu hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan dengan ku?" tanya Jongin pada Do Minjoon, ayah mertuanya.

"Sore ini ayah akan pergi ke Beijing untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan ayah disana. Ayah akan menetap di Beijing dalam waktu kurang lebih satu hingga dua minggu kedepan." jawab Minjoon menjeda sebentar perkataannya untuk menatap Jongin. "...Ayah harap kau bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik selama ayah tidak berada dirumah, nak." sambung Minjoon.

"Apakah anak cabang perusahaan ayah yang berada disana tengah dalam masalah?" tanya Jongin sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Ayah kesana karena ada pengusahan asal Beijing yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita disana dan mereka meminta untuk bertemu demi membahas mengenai kontranya secara langsung dengan ku. Ayah harap selama ayah berada disana kau tidak akan melanggar _janji_ mu pada ku sebelum kau menikahi Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu." kata Minjoon.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya itu. Ia menatap wajah Minjoon yang sekarang juga tengah menatap wajahnya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri mengenai _janjinya_ pada Do Minjoon empat bulan yang lalu agar ia bisa menikahi Kyungsoo seperti sekarang ini.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Empat bulan sebelum hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo._

 _Diruang kerja Do Minjoon, Jongin duduk dengan gelisah disalah satu bagian sofa yang berada diruangan itu karena menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki yang merupakan ayah dari wanita yang ia cintai dihadapannya saat itu setelah ia berkata bahwa ia ingin melamar Kyungsoo dan menikahi wanita itu beberapa detik yang lalu._

 _"Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan mu barusan?" tanya Minjoon dengan kedua mata bulatnya menatap penuh Jongin, membuat pemuda yang juga sama-sama memakai jas berwarna hitam itu menjadi bertambah gugup saja._

 _"Ya paman, aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikan puteri anda sebagai istri ku." jawab Jongin._

 _"Kau tidak akan bertahan lama dengan ucapan mu itu, anak muda. Kalian berdua hanya sedang dilingkupi perasaan cinta sesaat saja, dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti kalian akan berpisah pada akhirnya." kata Minjoon santai namun mampu membuat seoarang Kim Jongin merasa tertohok tepat diulu hatinya._

 _"Aku sangat mencintai puteri anda, paman, dan aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan puteri anda dalam keadaan apapun. Aku akan tetap memperjuangkan cinta kami sampai paman mau memberikan restu padaku untuk menikahi puterimu." kata Jongin penuh keyakinan.  
_

 _"Kau sungguh berani pada ku, nak. Disaat semua pemuda melamar gadis yang ia cintai dengan datang bersama orang tuanya, kau malah datang sendirian menemuiku disini dengan keinginan untuk menikah puteri semata wayangku. Bukankah itu sedikit lucu?" tanya Minjoon yang sekarang sudah terkekeh pelan didepan Jongin._

 _"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk melucu dihadapan anda paman. Kedatanganku kemari untuk melamar punteri anda Do Kyungsoo untuk kujadikan istriku."_

 _Minjoon berhenti terkekeh lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap penuh kedua mata Jongin dengan mata bulatnya._

 _"Aku suka pria tegas sepertimu." kata Minjoon sambil tersenyum miring. "..Tapi pria tegas juga tidak bisa untuk dipercayai seratus persen perkataannya." sambung Minjoon yang sekarang sudah menghapus senyuman diwajahnya._

 _"Anda bisa mempercayai semua ucapanku paman. Aku sangat mencintai puteri anda dan akan menjadikannya wanita yang paling bahagia didunia ini ketika ia menjadi istriku nanti. Pegang janjiku itu paman."_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku mengizinkanmu menikahi puteriku dengan satu syarat?"_

 _"Apa itu paman? Katakanlah. Aku akan melakukannya jika memang syarat itu bisa membuatku mempersunting puterimu."_

 _"Kau boleh menikahi puteriku dengan satu syarat... Jangan membuatnya mengandung anakmu jika kau tidak mau kehilangannya suatu hari nanti."_

 _Jongin terdiam dengan fikirannya yang berusaha mencerna perkataan ayah dari kekasihnya itu sebelum mendengar Minjoon kembali membuka suaranya._

 _"Do Kyungsoo mempunyai rahim yang lemah keturunan dari ibunya dan itulah alasan ku memintamu untuk tidak membuatnya mengandung anak kalian nantinya. Katakanlah aku pengecut karena tidak ingin puteriku mengandung anak kalian, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup aku kehilangan istriku ketika ia bertekad untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo didalam kandungannya selama sembilan bulan, hingga pada akhirnya dokter berkata padaku harus milih salah satu diantara mereka yang mana harus diselamatkan. Minsoo menyuruhku menyelamatkan calon puteri kami dengan merelakan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhannya karena ia tau bahwa aku sangat menginginkan anak dari pernikahan kami yang sudah berjalan lebih dari lima tahun lamanya. Aku tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak saat itu, hingga akhirnya aku memilih menuruti perkataan Minsoo untuk menyelamatkan puteri kami, dan setelah melahirkan Kyungsoo, Minsoo hanya bertahan beberapa menit sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tanpa bisa mengendong puteri cantik kami terlebih dahulu." ujar Minjoon menjelaskan.  
_

 _Mendengar cerita Minjoon membuat mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca jadinya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulut secara perlahan untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya._

 _"Baiklah paman, jika memang dengan syarat itu kau bisa memberiku izin untuk menikahi Kyungsoo, maka aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo hamil setelah pernikahan kami nantinya." ucap Jongin mantap dengan pilihannya._

 _Minjoon menatap mata Jongin sebelum tersenyum lalu berdiri untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan tepukan bangga pada punggung tegap Jongin._

 _"Aku percaya kau bisa menepati janjimu, nak. Terima kasih.." ucap Minjoon._

 _Dan setelah hari dimana Jongin mendapatkan izin untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo istrinya, mereka berdua -Jongin dan Kyungsoo- mulai sibuk dengan mengurusi segala macam persiapan mereka untuk menikah yang akan dilakukan empat bulan kemudian._

 _-Flaschback Off-_

.

* * *

 ***** MY WIFE *****

* * *

.

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur dilantai satu kediaman keluarga Do saat ia merasakan haus dan melihat cangkir yang berada diatas meja kerjanya sudah kosong. Mengambil satu botol air putih yang berada didalam kulkas untuk dituangkannya kedalam gelasnya sendiri sebelum meneguk air dingin itu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering selama ia mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya didalam ruangan kerjanya dilantai dua.

Ketika sedang minum, Jongin terkejut saat merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya dari arah belakang dengan erat, tapi keterkejutannya hilang pada detik berikutnya saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tegapnya yang berlapisi kaos hitam dan mengetahui bahwa sang pelaku pemelukan adalah Kyungsoo, istrinya sendiri.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan botol dan juga gelas dikedua tangannya diatas meja kecil dihadapannya.

Sosok yang berada dibalik punggung Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo pada perutnya untuk membalik badannya sendiri agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa belum tidur, hm? Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur mu, Soo." ucap Jongin menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu. Ia menarik wajah Jongin dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut disana. Jongin membalas ciuman itu dengan bibirnya yang bergerak aktif pada bibir berbentuk hati istrinya dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang sudah membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dengan gerakan bibir yang semakin intens bagi keduanya.

Ciuman yang semulanya lembut itu sekarang sudah berubah karena percikan gairah dari Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kaos hitam Jongin untuk meraba tubuh bagian depan suaminya yang terasa hangat ditelapak tangannya. Merasakan itu, Jongin segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Kenapa berhenti, Jongin? Ayo cium aku lagi." kata Kyungsoo hendak kembali menarik wajah Jongin namun Jongin segera menghidar dengan membuat jarak diantara keduanya.

"Kau harus tidur sekarang, Soo.. Ayo, aku akan mengantar mu kekamar kita." ajak Jongin lalu mulai menuntun Kyungsoo menuju lantai dua dimana kamar mereka berada.

Setibanya dikamar mereka, Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin menuju ranjang mereka dan mendorong pria itu untuk terbaring diatas ranjang sebelum ia menyusul dengan mendudukan dirinya mengangkangi perut Jongin dan kembali hendak mencium suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo da memindahkannya kesamping kirinya sebelum membaringkan wanita itu diatas ranjang kamar mereka dan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur mu, Soo, kau harus tidur sekarang dan aku tidak mau dibantah!" seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo, membuat wanita bermata bulat itu mempoutkan bibir berbentuk hatinya merajuk.

"Padahal aku ingin kita melakukan malam pertama kita hari ini, Jongin.. Tapi kau malah menolak ku." ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Jongin mengecup punyak kepala Kyungsoo sekali sebelum berkata, "Kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk melakukan _itu_ sayang, dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan _nya_. Kau harus tidur karna ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur mu! Ayo, sekarang pejamkan mata mu dan tidurlah.. Aku akan memeluk mu hingga kau tertidur dengan nyenyak nantinya."

Jongin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sebatas dada istrinya itu, lalu mulai menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal kepala Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membingkai sisi wajah kiri Kyungsoo dengan sesekali menepuk halus punggung sempit istrinya itu berharap Kyungsoo dapat tidur dengan nyenyak ketika ia melakukan hal manis seperti ini.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan terasa cepat bagi Kyungsoo. Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan pernikahannya dengan Jongin, tapi selama sembilan hari belakangan ini Jongin tidak pernah menyentuhnya melebihi pelukan dan ciuman dibibirnya. Jongin akan pergi ke kantor jam tujuh pagi dan pulang diatas jam sepuluh malam yang mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu diluar sana yang tidak diketahuinya.

Seperti hari ini, Jongin kembali pulang larut malam ketika jam dinding dikamar mereka menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat dua puluh satu menit dengan wajah lesunya. Kyungsoo yang menunggui kepulangan suaminya itu segera berdiri dari sofa berwarna merah maroon yang berada dikamar mereka dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang baru masuk kedalam kamar dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini, Kim Jongin? Tidak taukah dirimu bahwa aku sudah menunggu kepulanganmu sedari tadi sore?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada suaranya yang mulai meninggi.

Jongin memejamkan sebentar matanya sebelum membalas tatapan mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm? Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur mu, Soo." kata Jongin berusaha mengabaikan wajah penuh kemarahan Kyungsoo dihadapannya saat ini.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan ku, Jongin! Aku bertanya dari mana kau seharian ini? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dikantor mu itu hingga kau harus pergi sedari pagi dari rumah ini dan kembali ketika malam sudah sangat larut seperti ini?"

"Soo..."

"Apa kau mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana?" tuduh Kyungsoo. Membuat wajah Jongin yang semula memberiya tatapan teduh sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan marah yang terpancar dari mata pria itu.

"Apa yang katakan?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang sudah mulai terpancing emosinya karena pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana oleh karena itu kau sering pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam seperti ini karena kau sibuk bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu itu, kan?" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah sinisnya sekarang.

"Demi Tuhan Soo! Tidak ada wanita manapun selain dirimu dihatiku, hanya kau wanita yang kucintai dan kuinginkan untuk hidup bersamaku. Hanya kau satu-satunya, Soo.. Tidak ada wanita manapun diluar sana selain dirimu!" kata Jongin yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Jika memang kau tidak mempunyai wanita lain diluar sana, maka bercintalah dengan ku sekarang Kim Jongin!" kata Kyungsoo.

DEG

Mendengar itu jantung Jongin bergemuruh kencang jadinya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kelain arah asal saja itu bukan wajah Kyungsoo yang menanti jawabannya saat ini.

Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan saat ini? Ia sudah berjanji pada Do Minjoon untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo hamil karena itu dapat membahayakan keselamatan istrinya sendiri, tapi disisi lain Jongin tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang mampu membuat wanita itu percaya bahwa diluar sana tidak ada wanita manapun selain dirinya dihati Jongin.

Ditengah fikirannya yang berkutat harus melakukan apa saat ini, Jongin merasakan tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo dan diciumi wanita itu itu dengan lembut sembari pandangan mata sendu yang menunjukkan bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin bercinta dengannya.

"Ayo, Jongin, bercintalah denganku... Biarkan aku menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu malam ini, sentuh aku Jongin, cintai aku..." dengan gerakan pelan Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang mereka dengan pandangan sayunya yang menatap Jongin yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya.

" _Ayah, Kumohon maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu._ " Jongin memejamkan matanya erat sebelum membuka kedua matanya untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah terbaring pasrah diatas ranjang kamar mereka.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Jongin menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk bercinta dengan istrinya itu agar sang istri percaya bahwa tidak ada wanita selain dirinya dihati Jongin diluar sana. Ia menatap kedua mata sayu Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring dengan nafas terengah sambil mendesah dibawah kukungan tubuhnya yang tengah bergerak intens dibawah sana sebelum mencium bibir Kyungsoo dalam ketika merasakan ledakan orgasme datang menghampiri membuat tubuh keduanya menegang dengan rasa puas yang tersalurkan.

" _Aku harap tidak ada satupun dari spermaku yang membuahi rahimmu, Soo.._ "

.

* * *

 ***** MY WIFE *****

* * *

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bercinta dikamar mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Jongin selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo untuk memastikan bahwa istrinya itu tidak akan hamil karena memang mereka hanya melakukan hubungan suami-istri hanya satu kali selama dua minggu terakhir.

"Jongin, ayo sarapan." ajak Kyungsoo yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan bersama sang ayah yang sudah duduk ditempatnya sebagai kepala keluarga.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah minggu kelima Kyungsoo tidak juga datang bulan. Ia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke apotek untuk membeli tespack untuk membuktikan sesuatu yang selama seminggu belakangan ini menghantui fikirannya. Ketika pulang dari apotek dengan membawa tiga buah tespack dikantong plastik putih yang berada ditangan kanannya, ia sega masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Jongin yang berada dilantai dua dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mencoba menggunakan tespacknya.

Pada percobaan tespack pertama, Kyungsoo menunggu untuk beberapa menit sebelum menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum saat mendapati dua garis pada tespack ditangan kanannya yang merupakan tanda positif bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengandung.

Tak ingin terbohongi hanya karena satu tespack, Kyungsoo juga mencoba kedua tespack lainnya untuk memperkuat kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia memang tengah berbadan dua alihan tengah hamil, dan hasil dari dua tespack lainnya juga sama, dua garis merah jelas dengan warna merah yang terang.

Kyungsoo menghimpuni tiga tespack yang sama-sama bergaris dua itu sebelum menyimpannya didalam laci nakas disamping tempat tidur untuk ditunjukkan kepada Jongin ketika suaminya itu pulang nanti malam.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua dan sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disisi ranjang mereka dengan senyum yang merekah lebar dibelahan _heartshape_ nya.

"Ada apa, Soo? Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" tanya Jongin setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya disingle sofa yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri sebelum mengendurkan dasi yang melingkari kerah kemejanya dengan langkah kaki menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku mempunyai kabar bahagia untuk kita, Jongin." kata Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Coba kau tebak apa kabar bahagia yang aku maksud itu?"

"Apa kau meminta dengan ayah tiket berlibur keluar negeri untuk kita berbulan madu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo meggeleng.

"Emm... Apa kau akan memasakkanku makanan sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kabar bahagia macam apa itu jika aku hanya memasakkanmu makan malam saja? Bukan itu. Ayo tebak lagi Jongin." kata Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan jadinya.

"Aku menyerah. Bisakah kau langsung memberitauku apa kabar gembira itu, Soo? Aku tidak pandai menjawab teka-teki, sayang." katanya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dibalik punggungnya untuk memperlihatkan tiga benda berukuran cukup panjang dikedua tangannya dengan senyuman dibibir yang semakin merekah.

"Tada~ Ini kabar gembira untukmu Jongin." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tiga tespack yang masing-masing memiliki dua garis itu kepada Jongin yang disambut dengan tangan bergetar oleh Jongin.

"K-k-kau... B-bagaimana bisa, Soo?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Jongin. Apa kau lupa bahwa kita pernah bercinta lima minggu yang lalu? Dan hasil dari percintaan kita waktu itu adalah ini, aku hamil, dan yang sekarang aku kandung ini adalah anakmu, Jongin." Kyungsoo berucap masih dengan seyuman dibibir tebalnya sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih datar karena memang usia kandungannya saat ini masih sangat muda.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu!"

Perkataan Jongin barusan sukses membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersambar petir disiang bolong detik itu juga. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin tidak menyukai kabar gembira yang ia beritaukan pada suaminya itu, dan malah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menggugurkan calon anak mereka.

" _Hey! Ini anakmu Kim Jongin!_ " teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau ingin aku menggugurkan calon anak kita, huh? Jika kau tidak menginginkannya hadir didunia ini, maka biarkan aku menjadi orang tuanya sendirian tanpa perlu kau ikut mengurusinya. Aku tidak mau membunuh anakku sendiri. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyungsoo.

Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh mengandung, Soo, itu akan membahayakan nyamu sendiri, kumohon kau mengerti sayang, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Omong kosong! Aku ini sehat Jongin, dan aku tidak sedang sakit parah. Aku menginginkannya hadir ditengah keluarga kita dan aku menolak untuk menggugurkannya. Sangat-sangat menolak ucapanmu itu!" Kyungsoo menghentakkan kedua tangan Jongin dari bahunya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka, meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya mampu mengusap kasar wajahnya karena telah lalai mengawasi Kyungsoo sehingga istrinya itu hamil seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Jongin menyeret langkah kakinya pelan saat memasuki ruang kerja ayah mertuanya dilantai bawah.

"Ada apa Jongin? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Minjoon saat menangkap wajah tak biasa dari menantunya itu yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ayah, aku mohon maafkan aku... Aku sudah melanggar janjiku padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kumohon maafkan aku ayah." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Minjoon saat telah menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi.

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya Jongin karena memang aku tau bahwa anakku itu tidak cukup baik untuk tidak disentuh barang satu kali saja." Minjoon menghela nafasnya. "..Sudah berapa minggu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tau berapa minggu pastinya ayah, tapi jika dihitung dari hari pertama kali kami melakukan _nya_ hari ini adalah minggu kelima." jawab Jongin.

Minjoon kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum menekan beberapa angka pada telepon berwarna putih yang ada diatas meja dihadapannya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Dokter Choi? Bisakah aku meminta bantuan mu?" tanya Minjoon pada orang disebrang sana.

Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ayah mertuanya itu dengan seksama hingga penggilannya dengan seseorang yang ia panggil Dokter Choi tadi terputus.

"Kau tenang saja, Jongin.. Besok Dokter Choi akan kesini untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengawasi dan menerima obat yang ia berikan padamu. Mengerti?"

"Obat? Apakah ia akan memberi obat..."

"Ya! Dokter Choi akan memberikan obat penggugur kandungan secara perlahan pada Kyungsoo dengan dalih bahwa obat itu adalah vitamin agar Kyungsoo mau dan sering meminumnya hingga ia keguguran nantinya, jadi kau hanya perlu memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo selalu meminum obat pemberian dari Dokter Choi mulai besok."

.

* * *

 ***** MY WIFE *****

* * *

.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai memakan sarapannya pagi ini dan Jongin sudah siap untuk memberikan Kyungsoo obat yang sedari lima hari yang lalu selalu dikonsumsi oleh Kyungsoo dengan satu gelas air putih untuk bilasan bagi sang istri dari rasa pahitnya obat berwarna merah muda, kuning dan putih ditangan kanannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah memakan sarapanmu dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk meminum vitamin penguat kandungan yang diberikan oleh Dokter Choi." kata Jongin lalu memberikan tiga butir obat tadi kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Jongin mengambil segelas air putih yang berada dihadapannya untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo sebagai penghilang rasa pahit dari obat-obat tadi. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kening istrinya itu sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mereka untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang tertinggal sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor nanti.

Sepeningglan Jongin, Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan tiga butir obat yang tadi ia simpan dibawah lidahnya lalu membuangnya kedalam kotak sampah sebelum mengambil satu sendok gula untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit pada bagian lidahnya yang selama lima hari belakangan ini ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan semua obat penggugur kandungan dari Dokter Choi yang selalu diberikan Jongin ketika ia sudah selesai sarapan maupun makan siang dan malam.

Kyungsoo tau obat-obat yang selama lima hari belakangan ini menjadi minuman wajib untuknya dengan dalih sebagai vitam penguat rahim bagi kandungannya adalah obat untuk mengugurkan kandungannya sendiri secara perlahan. Malam dimana ia memberitaukan kepada Jongin bahwa ia tengah hamil waktu itu dan mendapati Jongin menginginkan ia menggugurkan kandungannya membuat Kyungsoo menjadi waspada mulai detik itu juga, dan pada akhirnya ketika ia melewati ruangan kerja sang ayah setelah mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur ia mendengar sumua percakapan ayahnya dan Jongin yang tidak ingin dia hamil serta percakapan ayahnya dengan seseorang yang ia telepon yakni Dokter Choi, orang yang memberikan obat penggugur kandungan itu sendiri lima hari yang lalu.

Selama lima hari belakangan ini Kyungsoo memang memasukkan semua obat-obat itu kedalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia mulai memindahkan obat-obat tadi dibawah lidahnya saat melihat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiaannya ketika suaminya itu mengambil air putih untuk diminumnya sebagai bilasan rasa pahit dari obat-obat itu.

Saat melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar mereka dengan beberapa berkas ditangan suaminya itu Kyungsoo kembali meminum air putih yang tadi masih tinggal setengah digelas yang berada diatas meja sembari mendudukkan kembali dirinya dikursinya semula.

"Aku berangkat bekerja dulu, Soo.. Jangan nakal dirumah selagi aku dan ayah tidak ada disini, mengerti? BIbi Ahn akan mengawasimu dan melaporkan semuanya padaku, jika aku mendengar kau berbuat sesuatu saja yang membahayakan dirimu, aku akan menghukummu dengan menguncimu digudang dibelakang rumah selama seminggu!" kata Jongin berusaha untuk terlihat _sadis_ dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh pada suaminya itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Jongin sedikit merinding denga senyum tak biasa dari istrinya itu.

"Jongin, ketika pulang dari kantor nanti belikan aku mie hitam, ya? Aku ingin makan mie hitam sore nanti." kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku akan membelikan mie hitam untukmu saat pulang dari kantor nanti. Aku pergi sekarang, Soo.. ingat ucapanku tadi, jangan nakal dirumah, oke?" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo singkat lalu mengecup bibir istrinya itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dipintu utama kediaman keluarga Do untuk masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya.

Kyungsoo melambai pada mobil Jongin yang perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya sebelum kembali tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap perut datarnya dengan sayang.

"Ibu akan mempertahankanmu apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, sayang, jadi kau juga harus membantu ibu untuk kuat, oke?" Kyungsoo kembali mengusap perut datarnya sebelum berjalan memasuki rumahnya untuk menonton televisi.

.

* * *

 ***** MY WIFE *****

* * *

.

Hari terus berganti seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jongin yang merasakan banyaknya perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo sedari tiga minggu belakangan ini saat istrinya itu mulai meminum obat dari Dokter Choi menjadi sedikit bingung sekarang. Ia melihat perubahan tubuh Kyungsoo sekarang ini mulai sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tubuh istrinya itu bertambah berisi dibeberapa bagian utama wanita. Contoh yang sangat Jongin rasakan perubahannya adalah dibagian payudara, pinggul dan juga perut Kyungsoo.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Jongin belaka tapi semakin hari payudara istrinya itu semakin besar saja, belum lagi pinggul Kyungsoo ketika ia memegangnya saat mereka akan tidur, ukuran pinggul istrinya itu terasa lebih lebar dari pertama kali ia memegangnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah bagian perut Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak yakin dengan fikirannya sendiri saat merasakan perut istrinya itu perlahan semakin menonjol saja kedepan, tapi ia menepis prasangka bahwa saat ini bayi yang dikandungan Kyungsoo itu bertahan sehat disalam sana karena ia yakin sebentar lagi pasti istrinya itu keguguran karena obat dari Dokter Choi yang diberikan Jongin setiap harinya selama tiga minggu terakhir. Jongin hanya tidak tau saja jika disetiap kesempatan yang ia beri, Kyungsoo selalu menyimpan obatnya dibawah lidah ataupun langsung membuang obatnya itu kelantai dengan gerakan cepat dan berpura-pura bahwa ia sudah meminum obatnya.

"Jongin!" panggilan dari Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin mengenai perubah Kyungsoo yang dapat dirasakan olehnya sendiri. Ia segera menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan menggunakan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna merah darah dengan potongan dada rendah sehingga Jongin mampu melihat dada putih yang semakin montok setiap harinya itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh seperti ini. Belum lagi potongan gaun tidur yang dikenakan Kyungsoo saat ini hanya bertali tak sampai satu jari dengan panjang hanya sebatas pertengahan paha putih Kyungsoo saja.

Wanita itu berjalan masuk untuk menghampiri Jongin dengan langkah gemulainya membuat seorang Kim Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat payudara Kyungsoo yang bergoyang pelan saat sang empunya berjalan mendekat. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan branya saat ini karena memang kebiasaan tidur istrinya itu tidak suka mengurung dadanya dalam balutan bra ketika ia tertidur.

"Ada apa, Soo? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Jongin berusaha tak melirik kearah dada Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dipaha kanan Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang ia lingkarkan pada leher suaminya itu sebelum mencium bibir Jongin dan memberinya lumatan singkat.

"Temani aku tidur.." kata Kyungsoo berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin dengan suara rendahnya. Membuat seorang Kim Jongin memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum membuka kedua mata elangnya dan disuguhi pemandangan menggoda dari payudara montok Kyungsoo yang tepat berada dihadapannya saat ini. Sebisa mungkin Jongin merendam nafsunya untuk tidak mengangkat Kyungsoo keatas meja kerjanya dan bercinta dengan istri sexynya ini detik itu juga.

"Ayo, kita tidur Soo.." kata Jongin tapi Kyungsoo enggan bergerak sedikipun dari posisinya.

"Gendong aku sampai kekamar kita, aku malas untuk berjalan, Jongin." kata Kyungsoo manja yang sekarang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sebelah kanan milik suaminya itu.

Tak banyak berkata lagi, Jongin segera menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka yang juga berada dilantai dua untuk menemani istrinya itu tidur.

.

.

.

Saat hendak membuat sarapan diminggu selanjutnya untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin membuang cangkang telur yang hendak ia olah menjadi omelatte kedalam kotak sampah yang berada dipojok dapur dan menemukan betapa banyaknya butiran obat yang sangat Jongin ketahui berada didalam sana. Dengan rahang yang mengeras, Jongin mematikan kompor yang belum sepenuhnya memanaskan wajan yang sudah ia taruh satu sendok margarin untuk menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

BRAAKKK

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mereka seperti hendak merusak pintu itu saja, ia segera berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dari cermin meja riasnya.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah menelan satupun obat yang aku berikan padamu, Soo? Jawab aku!" bentak Jongin yang sekarang sudah memenggangi lengan kiri Kyungsoo dengan cengkraman kuatnya.

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, tapi ia membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan menantangnya.

"Iya! Aku tidak pernah menelan barang satu butirpun obat yang sudah kau berikan padaku sebulan terakhir ini karena aku tau obat itu adalah obat untuk menggugurkan kandunganku secara perlahan, bukan?"

Jongin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyakitiku Jongin kau juga menyakiti anak kita." kata Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah mendesis kesakitan karena cengkraman Jongin pada lengan kanannya terasa sangat kuat.

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya seraya mengucapkan maaf pada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Soo, maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu, tapi kumohon mengerti diriku sekali ini saja, Soo... Gugurkan kandunganmu karena itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu sayang.. Kumohon, Soo.." tubuh Jongin sudah merosot kebawah sekarang, ia memegang kedua betis istrinya dengan bibir yang terus memohon agar Kyungsoo mau menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku tidak mau Jongin hikss aku tidak mau melakukannya." Kyungsoo juga ikut merosot kebawah dengan tubuh bergetarnya untuk bertatapan dengan wajah suaminya.

"...Biarkan aku mengandung anak kita, Jongin, kumohon... Aku tau kau juga menginginkan seorang anak dariku dan sekarang aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk memberikanmu anak. Jangan memintaku untuk menggugurkannya karena aku tidak akan pernah menuruti kemauanmu itu Jongin."

"Tapi Soo, rahimmu itu lemah, sayang.. kau tidak akan bisa melahirkan pada akhirnya dan itu akan membuatmu berada dalam masa kritis. Aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku, Soo... Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Kyungsoo menghapus airmata Jongin yang mengalir dengan kedua tangannya sebelum mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk mencium bibir bergetar suaminya itu beberapa saat untuk memberitau bahwa fikiran Jongin selama ini tentang dirinya yang lemah adalah salah. Apalagi saat ini Kyungsoo tidak sendirian melainkan ada baby mereka didalam perutnya yang dirasakan Kyungsoo tumbuh dengan sangat kuat didalam rahimnya.

"Aku dan baby akan baik-baik saja, Jongin, jangan khawatir... Biarkan aku mengandung kumohon, karena dengan begitu aku akan menjadi wanita yang sempurna, Jongin, bukan hanya dimatamu sebagai seorang istri, tapi juga dimata ayah, baby, dan Tuhan yang memberikan kita kehidupan. Kumohon Jongin..." Kyungsoo meminta penuh harap kepada suaminya.

Jongin segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat berharap dapat merasakan kekuatan diri seorang Do Kyungsoo sebelum dengan berat hati memberikan istrinya itu izin untuk mempertahankan kandungannya.

.

.

.

.

Dibulan keempat kandungannya, Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasakan perubahan pada perutnya yang semakin maju saja kedepan. Ia selalu menjaga kandungannya dengan baik ditemani Jongin yang selalu ada disampingnya karena suaminya itu sekarang sudah mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengosongkan jadwal bekerjanya ketika usia kandungan Kyungsoo memasuki bulan ke tujuh.

Pada bulan kedelapan, kejadian yang membuat jantung Jongin serasa hampir berhenti detik itu juga terjadi saat melihat Kyungsoo yang nekat hendak menyirami tanaman dihalaman depan rumah keluarga Do padahal bibi Ahn sudah melarangnya dengan keras, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja tersandung pipa yang digunakannya sendiri untuk menyiram tanaman hingga jatuh terduduk disana dengan darah yang mengalir dari pahanya yang menggunakan dress ibu hamil berwarna hijau toska, Jongin yang kebetulan sedang keluar dari dalam rumah untuk menghirup udara segar dengan cepat membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit sehingga Kyungsoo cepat ditangani Dokter sebelum kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi pada hari itu juga.

Ketika usia kandugan Kyungsoo sudah memasukki usia sembilan bulan, Jongin sengaja mengosongkan semua jadwal perkerjaannya dengan menyerahkan pekerjaannya kepada sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol agar ia bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo dengan semaksimal mungkin.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling membuat jantung Jongin seperti dipertaruhkan saat ia melihat air yang mengalir dari kedua kaki Kyungsoo ketika istrinya tu tengah meminum susu buatannya didapur. Bibi Ahn yang juga berada didapur dengan khawatir berkata bahwa itu adalah air ketuban Kyungsoo yang sudah pecah sehingga membuat Jongin mengambil langkah seribu untuk menggendong tubuh istrinya itu kedalam mobil menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Disepanjang lorong rumah sakit hati, Jongin merasakan benda tajam menohok hatinya hingga berdenyut nyeri saat melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo yang telah dibaringkan diranjang dorong rumah sakit untuk dibawa kedalam ruang UGD. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan kata penenang yang menjadi penyemangat untuk Kyungsoo agar bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya Dokter yang siap mengoperasi Kyungsoo memberi Jongin pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk ia jawab dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Posisi bayi anda membuat kami kesulitan untuk melakukan operasi _cesar_ nya, pak. Kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka. Istri atau anak anda, pak? Kami perlu jawaban dari anda secepatnya dengan waktu kurang dari dua menit lagi." kata Dokter pria itu yang juga terlihat panik karena takut menunggu terlalu lama jawaban dari Jongin bisa membuat kedua nyawa yang berada didalam ruangan operasi itu tak terselamatkan.

" _Apapun nantinya yang akan terjadi pada aku dan baby, kumohon selamatkan baby kita Jongin, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika pada akhirnya kau lebih memilih menyelamatkanku ketimbang menyelamatkan baby kita._ "

Perkataan Kyungsoo dirumah sakit saat ia pendaraharan sebulan yang lalu kembali teringat dibenak Jongin. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum memberikan jawabnya kepada sang Dokter yang masih berdiri dihadapannya menanti jawabannya.

"Kumohon selamatkan..."

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya erat berharap keputusan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang terbaik dari pilihan yang terbaik yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum haru saat melihat bayi yang baru lahir beberapa jam lalu didalam box bayi diruangan khusus bayi yang baru lahir itu tengah tertidur menghadap tepat kearahnya. Ia mengetukkan jari telunjukkanya pada kaca pembatas ruangan untuk menyapa bayi laki-lakinya yang masih merah itu.

"Baby... Apa kau bisa mendengar ayah, nak? Tidurlah yang nyenyak karena beberapa jam lagi ayah akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan ibumu." kata Jongin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang masih basah sedari satu jam yang lalu setelah kelahiran bayinya dan mendapati kabar bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo berada dalam masa koma.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu pasca lahirnya bayi seberat 2,9kg berjenis kelamin laki-laki dari pasangan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, dan selama tiga hari itu juga ibu dari sang bayi lucu bermarga Kim itu masih berada dalam masa komanya dan belum sadar juga hingga saat ini.

Jongin memerpanjang masa cutinya dari kantor selama seminggu kedepan berharap dengan adanya dirinya disisi Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu cepat sadar dari komanya.

"Soo, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Lihatlah, aku datang bersama baby kita Soo, apa kau tidak ingin membuka matamu, hm? Buka matamu sayang, Jongsoo menangis karena ia memerlukan ASI mu. Bangunlah Soo, susui baby kita." kata Jongin dengan bayi mereka berada dalam gendongannya, namun orang yang ia suruh untuk membuka kedua matanya itu masih enggan merespon dengan tetap memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan.

Dua bulan.

Tiga bulan.

Hingga enam bulan kemudian Kyungsoo masih betah berada dalam kondisi komanya tanpa adanya tanda-tanda untuk wanita itu sadar.

.

* * *

 ***** MY WIFE *****

* * *

.

3 tahun kemudian.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak perpaduan warna hijau dan kuning berjalan dengan sedikit berlarian menuju salah satu kamar dilantai tiga rumah sakit ternama dipusat kota Seoul tempat dimana ibunya dirawat. Ia mendorong pelan pintu ruangan bernomor 309 itu dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju ranjang sebelum dengan gerakan cepat memanjat kursi yang berada disisi kanan ranjang untuk ia duduki agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang ibu dari dekat.

Kepalanya memiring kekanan dan kekiri dengan lucu saat lagi-lagi mendapati kedua mata wanita yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya itu masih setia tertutup dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang berada dibagian hidungnya yang juga ikut meutupi mulut sang ibu.

"Apa ibu bisa belnafas dengan bebas jika menggunakan alat itu?" tanyanya dengan kepala yang kembali memiring kekiri dan kekanan sebelum menoleh kearah pintu masuk ruangan yang terbuka yang telah memperlihatkan sang kakek berdiri disana.

"Kakek~" teriaknya yang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri saat melihat sang kakek menaruh jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya didepan bibirnya sendiri menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik.

Do Minjoon tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah lucu dari cucu lucunya itu yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk dengan posisi yang benar diatas kursi disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang masih setia menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa Jongsoo menganggu tidur ibu, hm?" tanya Minjoon ketika ia sudah berdiri disisi kanan Jongsoo.

Bocah berpipi chubby itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jongsoo tidak mengganggu ibu, kek, Jongsoo belani belsumpah." katanya seraya menunjukkan kedua jari sebelah kanannya kepada sang kakek.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minjoon lagi. Bocah lucu itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"..Baiklah, kakek percaya pada Jongsoo." kata Minjoon lalu mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Jongsoo yang juga dengan sigap mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Kapan ibu Jongsoo bangun dali tidulnya, kek? Jongsoo ingin belmain belsama ibu." tanya Jongsoo.

Minjoon mencium pipi gembil Jongsoo sebelum menjawab pertanyaan cucunya itu.

"Jika Jongsoo berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut maka ibu Jongsoo akan cepat bagun. Jongsoo mau berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan kuat, hm?"

"Ya! Jongsoo akan menjadi anak yang baik dan juga kuat agal bisa melindungi ibu dari pala monstel jahat yang ada diponsel ayah, dan juga Jongsoo ingin jadi laki-laki yang tampan sepelti ayah agar kakak-kakak cantik dikantol (dikantor) ayah juga menyukai Jongsoo." ucap anak berusia tiga tahun setegah itu dengan aksen candelnya.

"Apa kakak-kakak cantik dikantor ayah menggoda ayahmu, hm?" tanya Minjoon penasaran.

Jongsoo mengangguk.

"Kakak belnama Con Naeun itu selalu mendekati ayah, kek, padahal ayah tidak mau dengannya." Jawab Jongsoo dengan bibirnya bawahnya yang mengerucut kedepan pertanda ia kurang senang dengan pegawai wanita dikantor ayahnya yang bernama Son Naeun.

"Woah kenapa ayahmu tidak mau dengan kakak itu? Bukankah Jongsoo bilang kakak itu cantik, kan?"

"Ayah bilang wanita paling cantik baginya adalah ibu, dan ayah tidak akan melilik (melirik) wanita lain selain ibu, itu yang ayah katakan pada Jongsoo saat Jongsoo beltanya pada ayah kenapa ayah tidak mau dengan kakak Naeun." jelas bocah lucu itu.

"Apa menurut Jongsoo ibu Jongsoo ini cantik?"

"Tentu saja, ibu Jongsoo itu cantik, Jongsoo saja lucu sepelti ini, kek. Hehehe.." katanyanya sambil menunjukkan cengiran mautnya pada sang kakek. Membuat Minjoon menghadiahinya ciuman gemas dilehernya.

"Ayo ucapkan salam pada ibu sebelum Jongsoo pulang, ibu akan sedih kalau Jongsoo tidak mengucapkan salam padanya." Minjoon lebih mendekat kearah ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Ibu, Jongsoo dan kakek pulang dulu, ya? Ibu jangan sedih kalna becok Jongsoo akan main lagi kesini untuk menemani ibu. Jongsoo sayang ibu." katanya kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo, kegiatan yang selalu diajarkan Jongin ketika ia baru datang maupun ingin pulang sehabis menjenguk ibunya.

.

.

.

Dua hari terakhir adalah dua hari yang sangat dibenci oleh Jongin. Pekerjaannya dikantor menjadi semakin banyak saja meski telah ia bagi berdua bersama Chanyeol, membat waktunya untuk mengunjungi dan menjaga Kyungsoo yang masih koma dirumah sakit menjadi semakin sedikit saja. Dan hari ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjenguk Kyungsoo sedari pagi tadi hingga sekarang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam karena pekerjaannya belum juga selesai sampai sekarang.

"Pulanglah, kau juga perlu beristirahat, Jongin." imbau Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang jika pekerjaan ku disini belum selesai, Chan." katanya lalu kembali mengambil berkas untuk ia baca dengan kedua matanya yang sudah terdapat lingkaran hitam samar disana.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang juga sama menumpukknya dengan Jongin sehingga membuat mereka menjadi lembur berdua diruangan Jongin untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka jika tidak ingin hari esok semakin gelabakan jadinya.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke kediaman keluarga Do pukul setengah enam pagi setelah tidur beberapa jam diruangannya bersama Chanyeol yang semalam juga ikut lembur bersamanya. Ia melepas jas hitamnya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya karena memang sedari semalam ia sudah tidak memakai dasinya lagi, sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo dilantai dua untuk beristirahat karena hari ini ia memilih untuk libur dengan pekerjaannya yang telah ia selesaikan dini hari tadi.

.

.

.

Jari-jari kurus itu perlahan bergerak-gerak menunjukkan bahwa sang empunya sudah mulai sadar, disusul dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang masih terpejam juga ikut bergerak dibalik kelopak matanya. Dengan perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan bahkan sangat perlahan sebelum sepenuhnya terbuka untuk memandang pelofon berwarna putih tempat dimana kini ia tengah terbaring.

Dokter Choi yang kebetulan tengah mengecek pasien yang berada dikamar 309 ini sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pasien yang sudah koma selama tiga tahun lebih itu sudah kembali membuka kedua matanya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum pada wanita itu dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo... Selamat datang kembali dari tidur panjangmu.." kata Dokter Choi.

"A..ku... di... ma..na?" tanya wanita yang baru sadar itu pelan.

"Kau masih berada dirumah sakit setelah lebih dari tiga tahun kau mengalami koma pasca melahirkan bayimu." jawab Dokter Choi.

"O..pe..ra..si? Me..la..hir...kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Tiga tahun lebih yang lalu kau masuk ke rumah sakit ini dengan suamimu yang menemanimu, saat itu kau tengah hamil tua, dan suamimu menyarankan untuk menyelamatkan bayi kalian. Aku fikir kau tidak akan selamat setelah operasi _cesar_ bayimu, hingga kau koma untuk waktu yang lama dan akhirnya kembali sadar hari ini."

Dokter Choi menyuruh suster yang juga ikut bersamanya untuk mengambil sebuah cairan dari nampan yang ia pegang untuk disuntikkan pada lengan kanan Kyungsoo agar tubuhnya berisi sedikit tenaga pasca tidur panjang yang ia alami beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Beristirahatlah lagi Kyungsoo, kau baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangmu. Aku akan menghubungi keluargamu dan mengabarkan bahwa sekarang ini kau sudah sadar." kata Dokter Choi, tapi Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah Dokter. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja kerumah jika memang aku sudah tidur terlalu lama disini, aku merindukan keluargaku." ucapnya. Dokter Choi menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum permisi keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo bersama suster yang ikut bersamanya tadi dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongsoo bermain robot-robotan diruang tamu keluarga Do dengan sebuah layar televisi yang menyala sedang menayangkan kartun pinguin berwarna biru yang menggunakan kacamata bulat dimata pinguin itu dan juga helm berwarna orange dikepalanya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang kaki jenjang berwarna putih berjalan mendekat kearahnya ketika ia sedang sibuk menabrakkan dua robot dikedua tangannya.

"Hai.." sapa sosok cantik berambut hitam dengan gaun berwarna putih sebatas lutut itu kepada Jongsoo yang sedang asik bermain.

Jongsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang tadi menyapanya.

"Ibu?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata elangnya yang mengerjam beberapa kali.

Sosok cantik bergaun putih selutut itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongsoo sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak bocah berpipi chubby itu berkenalan.

"Hai, tampan, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita cantik tadi.

Jongsoo tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebar saat mendengar wanita dihadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tampan'.

"Jongsoo! Nama ku Kim Jongsoo! Nama ibu siapa?" tanya Jongsoo balik.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." perjelasnya.

Jongsoo segera berdiri dari duduk bersilanya lalu dengan gerakan cepat memeluk wanita cantik tadi yang sangat ia yakini adalah ibunya yang telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Jongsoo lindu ibu... Ayah dan Kakek bilang jika Jongsoo ingin beltemu dengan ibu maka Jongsoo halus menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak nakal agal ibu mau beltemu dan memeluk Jongsoo suatu hali nanti. Apa sekalang Jongsoo cudah menjadi anak yang baik, bu?" tanyanya menatap wajah ibunya setelah melepaskan sesaat pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang masih bertaut dibelakang kepala sang ibu.

"Tentu! Jongsoo sudah berhasil menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak nakal selama ini, oleh karena itu ibu bangun dari tidur panjang ibu untuk bertemu dan memeluk putera tampan ibu ini. Ayo, sini nak, kita berpelukan lagi." ajak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum haru dengan menyempatkan diri untuk mencium dengan sayang seluruh wajah putera kecilnya itu sebelum memeluk tubuh berisi Jongsoo dengan pelukan hangatnya yang juga dibalas tak kalah hangat oleh Jongsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lantai dua setelah tadi menanyakan dimana ayah Jongsoo berada pada bocah lucu itu yang ternyata masih ingin bermain robot-robotan ditemani kartun favoritnya ditelevisi dilantai bawah. Ia mendorong pelan pintu kamar yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak pernah ia masuki selama ia berada dalam masa komanya, dan mendapati tubuh tegap seorang pria yang masih dilapasi celana kantoran beserta kemeja putih yang melekat ditubuh proposional itu tengah tidur dengan posisi miring kesamping kanan dipinggir kasur berseprei putih itu.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang untuk mengamati wajah suami yang sangat ia rindukan itu sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai sisi kiri wajah si pria.

"Eughh.." merasakan sentuhan lembut diwajahnya pria itu melenguh tapi masih enggan membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan berani mencium bibir tebal pria itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mendudukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bagian leher si pria yang masih setia memejamkan matanya itu.

"Eughh.. Jongsoo, jangan mengganggu ayah, nak, ayah masih mengantuk." si pria membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata bulat jernih milik wanita yang ia cintai disertai senyuman yang mereka dari bibir berbentuk hati yang sangat teramat ia rindukan itu.

"Hai, Jongin... Lama tidak bertemu." ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum manis diwajahnya, memperhatikan wajah melongo Jongin yang tidak mengedipkan matanya dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"S-soo... B-benarkah i-ni kau?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya, dan dengan singkat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, ini aku, Kyungsoo, istrimu yang telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo masih menyertakan senyum manis diwajahnya untuk Jongin.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung menerjang Kyungsoo dengan pelukan eratnya dengan persaan yang luar biasa bahagianya.

"Soo, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu sayang... Syukurlah jika kau sudah bangun dari tidur panjangmu itu, aku merindukanmu, Soo..." kata Jongin sebelum kembali membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin... Sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

Keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman penuh akan rasa rindu disana dengan sesekali senyuman tersembat dari kedua belah bibir mereka yang masih bertautan.

"Jongin, aku _merindukan_ mu.." ucap Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia berhasil melepaskan ciuman manis mereka. Ia membuat pola abstrak dibagian dada Jongin yang berlapisi kemeja putih kerjanya sambil menatap nakal pada mata sang suami. Jongin tersenyum lalu mulai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang mereka dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya dari kegiatan _melepas rindu_ mereka yang baru saja akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"TAQOBALALLOHU MINNA WA MINKUM, SHIYAMANA WA SHIYAMAKUM. KULLU AAMIN, MINAL AIDIN WALFAIDZIN."**

 **.**

 **Hallo~ Desta Soo datang lagi dengan FF Oneshoot super panjang dari GS JongSoo.**

 **Sebenarnya kemarin itu tanggal 21 Juli adalah satu tahunnya Desta Soo bergabungnya di dunia per-FF'an di FFN. Emang agak konyol sih, tapi Desta Soo hanya mau mengingat saja bahwa selama satu tahun belakangan ini Desta Soo bukan hanya seorang readers saja di FFN melaikan juga menjadi seorang penulis FanFict abal-abal bermain cast KAISOO/JONGSOO.**

 **Desta Soo ngucapin banyak terima kasih kepada teman-teman sekalian yang sudah dengan baik hati mau menghargai karya Desta Soo yang abal-abal semuanya dengan memberikan Review kalian untuk Desta Soo. Tak lupa juga Desta Soo ngucapin terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang selalu setia memFavorite serta memFollow semua FanFict KaiSoo/JongSoo buatan Desta Soo sebelum-sebelumnya. Serta juga para teman-teman sekalian yang sudah mau membaca karya Desta Soo tanpa meningalkan jejaknya, Desta Soo juga ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang ebanyak-banyaknya. *bow.**

 **Special untuk FF ini Desta Soo ucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyanya kepada Kak Hayu yang sudah bersedia meminjamkan picture editannya yang super keren itu menjadi cover FanFict Desta Soo dengan judul "MY WIFE" ini, juga kepada Vira yang sudah menjelaskan mengenai pengucapan janji suci ketika sepasang pengantin menikah di Gereja kepada Desta Soo. Terima kasih yang seanyak-banyaknya Desta haturkan untuk kalian berdua yang turut membantu Desta Soo memberi inspirasi hingga terciptanyalah FanFict JongSoo ini. *big hug for you both.**

 **Maaf jika dalam FanFict kali ini kata-kata typonya semakin bertebaran saja dan mengganggu mata teman-teman sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF "MY WIFE" ini, maafkan Desta Soo... *deep bow.**

 **Untuk Fanfiction "LOVE LOVE LOVE" Desta Soo usahain dalam minggu ini hingga minggu depan untuk bisa diupdate dengan sesegera mungkin, karena memang konflik di FanFict itu ringan tapi cara penyelesaiannya yang cukup rumit bagi Desta Soo sendiri.**

 **Oh iya, Desta Soo juga mohon do'a dari kalian semuanya teman-teman Desta Soo agar operasi kecil Desta Soo yang InsyaAllah akan dilakukan besok berjalan dengan lancar ya... Mohon do'anya untuk kesahatan Desta Soo, teman-teman. Dan juga mulai sekarang jagalah badan kalian biar tidak terkena penyakit yang nantinya akan membahayakan diri kalian sendiri kedepannya. {}**

 **.**

 **Kasih masukkan untuk FanFict ini ya, semuanya, biar Desta Soo tau masih cocok atau enggaknya Desta Soo bikin FF Oneshoot untuk kedepannya.**

 **Akhir kata, Desta Soo ucapakan terima kasih untuk kalian semuanya...**

 **See you again~**

 ***KISS AND HUG BY DESTA SOO FOR YOU ALL***

 **:* ({})**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **22-07-2015**


End file.
